Apple Blossom
by DappledKarma
Summary: High school. Kyouko. Fairy Kyubey. Randomness. AU.


Today marks the first anniversary of Sayaka Miki's death. Kyouko stands on the high school's roof, hands clutching the cold fence. She takes a deep breath and lets go.

Why'd she even come to school today? All it does is remind her of Sayaka, who had died in a car accident. Apparently she was the designated driver for Kyousuke. He got drunk at a party so she intended to drive him home, but someone drove through a red light and collided with their car.

Kyouko punches the iron fence several times before stopping. Her reddened knuckles ache, but not as badly as her heart. _It should have been Kyousuke, not Sayaka!_

Sayaka Miki was Kyouko's best friend. She was the only person Kyouko could talk about anything with. It was great how they became friends; they got into a fist fight, a real fist fight. Not that girly crap that involved scratching and the pulling of hair. They fought on the very rooftop Kyouko stood on now. It was because back then, in Kyouko's second year of high school, she was quite the heavy smoker. Sayaka noticed one day and snatched a cigarette right out of Kyouko's mouth, blabbering about how smoking was bad and illegal for minors.

To make matters worse, Sayaka had several chocolate bars in her other hand. She complained about them being too melted to eat, but Kyouko insisted the blue-haired girl not waste them. Sayaka smirked while holding the chocolate bars with the tip of her index finger and thumb. Her head tilted as she swung the bars back and forth before dropping them. Perhaps she was interested in how Kyouko would react.

Oh, such a stupid thing to do. Kyouko's first instinct was to punch Sayaka straight in the nose.

And _that _is how they became friends.

Okay, not really. Sayaka went to the hospital after Kyouko gave her the ass-whoopin' of her life. Kyouko got suspended for a couple of days, but it was so worth it.

Mami had heard about the situation, and told the redhead to go apologize, or suffer the consequences. No more peach pies. Well that and Mami would kick Kyouko out of her apartment since the two lived together (Kyouko paid zero rent, but that's another story for another time). Kyouko reluctantly listened, of course; there was no way in hell she'd live without Mami's pies.

When Kyouko walked in Sayaka's room in the hospital, silence followed. The two of them stared at each other, at each other's bruised faces. Suddenly they both laughed, kept at it as if it were a contest to see who'd stop first. Something about Sayaka's laugh, it brightened Kyouko up.

After they finally stopped laughing, Kyouko told Sayaka a little about her life, how her family starved to death because of poverty after the tsunami that swallowed up part of Kasamino, how only she remained with nowhere to go, stealing food and money - not because she wanted to, she needed to - to survive before living with Mami. Kyouko apologized afterwards, for starting the fight.

Sayaka told her how it wasn't needed, that she should've never messed with Kyouko in the first place but still insisted smoking was bad. Illegal for their age too. She promised she wouldn't snitch, on one condition; Kyouko had to hang out with her and her friends. _Wonderful, _Kyouko had thought, sarcastically.

She was a loner. What other people did with their business she didn't care just so long as they left her to do whatever she wanted, which never hurt anyone. So what, smoking was a little dangerous to the environment. All the trees were going to die anyway. If anything she was doing them a kindness, speeding up their deaths. Trees just stand there, growing. They must be bored out of their mind all the time. As for the people inhaling her second-hand smoke, it's not like they couldn't leave. Plenty of air to go around, and she only smoked on the rooftops, her territory. Everyone was scared of Kyouko, she'd beat up anyone who knew she smoked, until she met Sayaka - well... technically _after_ she met Sayaka. Afterwards she gave it up for a while, but as most people with bad habits and addictions will tell you, the lingering need for it will return.

Anyway, back to the stuff about Sayaka's group, they're nice people. There is Madoka Kaname, the chick who could pass off as a thirteen year old girl. Always well-spoken, shy, polite, and kind, she's Kyouko's favorite group member. It's fun teasing her about the little things, like how she still sometimes wears her hair in pigtails, is still as innocent as a child, or has small tits.

Next up, the Ice Queen Homura Akemi. They call her that not because she's devoid of any emotion whatsoever, but more because her enigmatic personality and past are said to be cooler than that one saying the Starks of Winterfell have. It wouldn't surprise Kyouko if it is true. Homura is also the only person in Mitakihara High School capable of beating her in a fight. Legend says Homura has trained in martial arts since she was a fetus in her mother's womb. Oh, and she has the hots for her B.F.F (and possibly (most likely) more than just that) Madoka. Lovely combination, those two make.

Last and certainly least, Hitomi Shizuki... Kyouko doesn't have much to say about her. They never did talk much, and her fighting and fawning over Kyousuke with Sayaka was annoying. To be fair, she's nice and all, but something about people like her, who have it so easy, pisses Kyouko off.

Kyouko lays down on the bench she and the others used to share. After Sayaka died, Kyouko seldom hangs out with them. Seeing them only reminds her of the girl.

She stares into the blue sky.

Blue.

Another reminder that will continue to haunt her for, possibly, the rest of her life. Life sucks. Why is it so short compared to nonexistence? It's like the part of the pocky you hold while death is the part (chocolate or whatever flavor), you munch on... A pocky stick sounds good right about now.

Kyouko searches a pocket of her uniform for some. While doing that a shadow covers her, and pink twin tails stand over her. The girl's lips are frowning. Her hair isn't the only pink thing Kyouko sees from here. She grins.

"Pink panties. Nice."

The girl's face reddens, and she covers her skirt with quick hands. "K-Kyouko-san!"

"Are you wearing that for Homura? Bet she loves some sexy pink lingerie on her fair maiden, huh?"

Madoka avoids eye contact, and says nothing, her cheeks on fire.

"Oh, I was right?" Kyouko asks, not even all that surprised. "I was joking."

"H-how are you doing?" Madoka asks.

"Well, children in Africa are starving, somewhere out in the world someone is dying as we speak, there's no cure for Ebola, cancer, or AIDS, the world is going to explode in billions of years, and you, me and everyone we know is going to die and rot and feed the worms in the ground one day. So yeah, I'd say I'm pretty average."

Madoka starts sniffling. Her face scrunches up. Tears. They start leaking out. "T-that's horrible!"

Kyouko places her hands on Madoka's shoulders.

"Hey hey! Lighten up! It was..." Not a joke, really, but still. Madoka Kaname is the only person Kyouko knows who'd cry over something like that. "yeah... I got nothin'."

"That's not funny!" Madoka says. "We haven't had a chat in months and the first things you talk about are perverted and negative?"

"That's Kyouko Sakura for you," a serene icy voice says from behind.

That voice. Breeeeeezy. "Homerun. When the hell did you get here?"

Homura flips that illustrious long hair of hers. What a showoff. Her lips are straight as a line, unlike her sexuality.

"You ever make Madoka cry again, I'll crush your larynx. And don't call me Homerun." Her face turns redder than Madoka's face. "And if you ever speak of Madoka's underw-"

"Alright alright," Kyouko says, faces Madoka, "sorry." She pats the girl's head. "You two aren't here for what I think you're here for, are ya?"

"Today is the day..." Madoka frowns and lowers her eyes.

"Sayaka died," Kyouko finishes. "Yeah. But I was gonna say you guys were here to finally get it on, in secret, below the blue sky - y'know what I'm saying?" She gives them a wink-wink.

Homura stomps a foot on the roof. "We were going to invite you down to the classroom for lunch!" Her tone and face is almost like fire. Almost. "Will you?" She calms back to ice, rolls her eyes.

"I'd rather not. Lets be honest, the only reason I tolerated you guys was because Sayaka made me do it. Now that she's not here to bug me, I shouldn't have to deal with you."

Madoka frowns, for the umpteenth time. She opens her mouth, searches for a response, but says nothing.

"Fine then," Homura says. She wraps an arm around Madoka. "Lets go, Madoka." They start walking towards the stairs.

"Good riddance," Kyouko says.

Madoka looks at Kyouko. "Kyouko-san... you know we're always here for you, if you ever need a talk."

"I'm fine!" Kyouko yells. "I don't need no damn talk! God!" _Cigarette. I need a cigarette, now._

They both give her sad looks before leaving.

She fumbles out a cigarette, lights it up. _Dumbasses. _She breathes out puffs of smoke. _Sorry, Sayaka, I really needed this._

_**Is that what you really need? **_a voice inside Kyouko's head says?

_Damn it, conscience, I don't neeeeed you to weigh in your opinion, that's for sure. _

_**...I'm not your conscience.**_

_Great. I'm schizophrenic now? _

_**You're not schizophrenic either. You are mentally ill, though, as most humans are.**_

_You callin' me stupid?_

_**Look, my name is Kyubey. I'm a magical fairy. I can grant you any wish you want-**_

_I call BS. All fairies are magical, therefore your statement is redundant and false._

The voice sighed._** I'm a wishing fairy. Happy now?**_

_Meh. _Kyouko is surely going insane.

_**No, you're not going insane. You already are.**_

_Crap, you can even hear my third-person thoughts?_

_**You know the answer to that.**_

_Shut your face._

_**It is shut.**_

_If you're really a fairy, show yourself!_

Kyouko hears a _bzzzz _noise near her left ear. "Happy now?" the voice inside her head asks, only it's not inside her head anymore.

She snaps her head to the voice which isn't just a voice anymore either. It's white all over, with bug wings, red glassy eyes, a cat smile, and cat ears. And it's naked. Emphasis on _it._

"You know I can hear all that, right?" the insect asks. "_It._ _Insect._ Very funny. My name is _Kyubey_."

"Okay, _Kyu. Bey_." _Yup. I'm insane. _"My name is Kyouko Sakura. So far it hasn't been nice knowing ya."

"The feelings mutual - is what I would say, if I could feel."

"What? You a sociopath or somethin'?"

"You could say that, yes. Well I do 'feel.' Just not for you or for others."

"Heartwarming. So why is it you wanna give me a wish?"

"It's in my best interests. Human girls' wishes grant me energy to save the universe."

"Okay okay, lets say you're not shitting me right now - this isn't a dream, I'm not crazy - any of that kind of stuff. I can wish for anything?"

"Anything."

"No strings attached?"

"No strings attached."

"I mean that figuratively just as much as literally, ya know."

"That I do."

"You know what I want, then?"

"Probably. I can't give you ideas on wishes, though, and I need your confirmation."

"Well, you already know mine. Make it happen." Kyouko snaps her finger.

"As you wish."

A large swirling ball of blue appears in front of the two. It begins to shrink, fade.

_**Your diction sucks. **_

_Shut up, Kyubey, and let me finish my narration. _...It shrinks, forming a female, humanoid figure.

_**The audience already knows who she is. Just get on with it.**_

…The blue disappears, revealing a sleeping Sayaka. Nothing but a white cloak covers her.

_Damn! You weren't kidding when you said any wish I want!_

_**Yea.**_

_Sweet, freakin' sweet._

Today marks the first day of Sayaka Miki's naked resurrection.

* * *

**A/N: To not be continued (most likely). This story was written for the lulz.**


End file.
